


Inevitable

by Megabat



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 21:57:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18374861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megabat/pseuds/Megabat
Summary: A little Clark Lex manip thats been on my hard drive for a while.





	Inevitable

Clark and Lex..........

 

 

As usual this artwork is made for fun, do not copy, repost or claim as your own.


End file.
